Thermoplastic resins provided with impact resistance are widely used for household electrical appliances, game machines and interior materials for vehicles, etc. In recent years, products using such resins as materials are required not only to show performances of strength, impact resistance and the like but also to be very beautiful, and especially, image clarity has attracted attention. The image clarity means clearness of an image reflected on a surface, and for example, an image reflected on a piano or an image reflected on a high-grade black limousine may be imagined, and such an image may strongly give a sense of high quality. There are strong demands for such image clarity, and a variety of attempts have been made by material manufacturers and the like.
For example, a method for providing image clarity by coating a resin after subjecting it to a treatment for improving affinity between its surface and a coating composition has been known (Patent Literature 1).
Alternatively, a method for providing image clarity to a surface by forming a hard coat layer thereon by applying a thermosetting resin or an ionization-radiation curable resin and curing the resin has been known (Patent Literature 2).